ZEXAL Wars Episode 1: The Shadow Threat
by 0713MM
Summary: Two Jedi, one a Jedi Apprentice Kite Tenjo, under the Jedi Knight Yaven, have been assigned to negotiate with the Trade Federation to have them leave the Planet Naboo. Where Queen Shadows, is from. The 2nd part of their mission if the first part doesn't work, is to go to Naboo and rescue the Queen. However, something goes wrong and then up on a desert planet.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys, I welcome you to my first ever parody! In this parody, I shall be having Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL characters and OC's alike to portray as Star Wars characters from the Star Wars universe! Starting from Episode 1 and ending with Episode 7. (Until Episodes 8 and 9 come out, that is). I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor Star Wars. I do however, own these stories and my OCs. So enjoy!**

ZEXAL Wars Episode 1: The Shadow Threat

Cast

Anakin Skywalker….. …..Mizar Tenjo

Padme' Amidala…...Heather Shadows

Yoda…..Dumon

Senator Palpatine….Yj

Darth Maul….Jake

Qui-Gon Jinn…..Yaven

Obi-Wan Kenobi….Kite Tenjo

Mace Windu…...Alito

Nute Gunray…..Yen

Watto….Yuma Tsukamo

Handmaidens/Queen Double…..Kari Tsukamo (yes I know she's playing more than one character, but who cares?)

C-3PO…...No change

R2-D2…...No change

Chapter 1

"Boarding granted. Nute Yen will meet with you shortly." a battle droid told the two Jedi stood there with hoods up. Yaven, the older fellow with his robe and goatee and long hair nodded. But Kite, the younger Jedi with short hair and on his robe. "Stay in this room. He will meet you as soon as he finished with a call."

"Kill the Jedi Nute Yen, or else the Senate will raise taxes again…make Queen Shadows agree to the Treaty". hooded figure hologram said. Nute Yen nodded.

"Of course, milord." Yen bowed.

Kite walked around the conference room, observing his surroundings.

"Some negotiations." Kite mused. Then suddenly, gas was released from the vents and into the room. They could hear droids outside waiting to fire

"It's a trap Master!" Kite yelled. Yaven nodded as he took out his gas mask. Kite took his own out of his tunic and the two Jedi put them on. Then they cut the door down with their green and blue lightsabers. To which the droids fired upon them.

"Blast 'em!" a droid commander ordered his comrades.

"Roger roger!" another droid saluted, but was cut down by Kite's blue-bladed lightsaber. The commander continued to fire with his comrades, but just like his first comrade, the commander and the rest of his comrades were cut down just as quick. After the two Jedi left the rumble of the droids, they deactivated their lightsabers and clipped them back to their belts. Yaven and Kite looked down the hall.

"There, Yen should be." Kite pointed towards to door at the end of the hallway. Yaven gave a sigh.

"Patience my Apprentice." Yaven reminded Kite. "Do not rush this. Sure, I understand fully well that you want to get to Yen, but even if we do, then what?" Kite gave a loud sigh, but said nothing. Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise. Then destroyer droids rolled up and started firing at the two Jedi. Yaven side-stepped the blaster fire, and fast walked towards the door where the Nemodian was hiding and activated his green lightsaber. Then proceeded to make a hole into the door.

Yen watched in horror as the doors' metal began to melt due to a green lightsaber coming through. He turned his head to face a droid commander.

"LOCK THE DOOR LOCK THE DOORS!" Yen commanded the droid commander.

"Roger roger." the commander compiled as he did a few keystrokes on a control panel, sealing the doors.

"Master, the doors are locked!" Kite shouted over to his Master while deflecting another blaster bolt from the destroyer droids.

"Kite, there should an escape pod in loading dock!" Yaven shot back as he pulled his lightsaber out of the door. "Something is off here. someone else called the shots." Kite nodded as he did a Force Leap over the droids and out of the hangar, leaving the droids in the hangar behind.

The two Jedi crept around the loading dock of the ship that they were on. The two Jedi noticed a small army of droids were boarding some kind of pod.

"Well, this isn't good." Kite mused. Yaven gave a nod.

"I agree. So much for negotiations." Yaven muttered. Once the last droid was on the ship, the two Jedi ran towards it as quietly as they could. Unfortunately, some droids noticed their approach.

"Roger roger. Two life forms detected in the dock." a battle droid reported to Yen

" Than fire in their direction!" Yen told the droid.

"Roger roger." and the battle of b-1 droid started firing at ship Yaven and Kite were behind.

"Master they found us!" Kite called out, igniting his lightsaber and reflecting three blasts back at the droids who fired at them.

"Kite, there's more coming." Yaven pointed out. As if on cue, more droids emerged from doors around the docking bay. Kite deflected more blaster fire, destroying the droids who fired at him. Yaven noticed an opening between two battle droids He took his opportunity and Force Pushed the two droids into a wall, cracking their heads, and the two droids slumped to the ground. Yaven turned his torso slightly so that he was facing his Apprentice. Yaven gestured for him to follow him to an empty pod, to which Kite ran over towards the pod, blocking any blaster fire that came there way. Once they were inside the pod, Yaven pressed a button on the pods' controls, releasing it out of the ship's docking bay and out into space.

"Mission stays the same. Go to Naboo. The Queen need us." Kite pointed out once the twosome were in the pod, safely traveling down to Naboo's surface. Yaven clasped his hands together on his lap.

"I agree, but don't you get the vibe that this whole thing was set up by someone? And if so, who?" Yaven questioned himself. Kite shrugged.

"Who knows?" Kite replied. "Besides, the Council wants to rescue the Queen from the Trade Federation and bring her to Coruscant."

"Who would know besides the Senate and the Council?l" Yaven questioned. Kite shrugged again.

"Some other force probably." Kite finally replied as he twirled his Padawan braid between his fingers. Yaven just sighed as he looked out the window of the pod and watched Naboo come closer into view.

Back in Yen's headquarters on his ship, he was freaking out.

"Oh no! Lord Nexus is going to be mad that we let Jedi escape!" Then the hologram appeared again.

"You have failed me. I am sending my Apprentice to deal with your problem." Another hologram appeared beside Nexus..

"Be prepared to deal with them, my Apprentice. These Jedi scum are different than the others I had you kill."

"Yes my Master." the Apprentice replied. Nexus's lips curled into a smile.

"Good. I shall send my Apprentice your way Nute Yen." Nexus told the Nemodian. Yen shivered slightly at the sight of two Sith Lords standing before him.

"Y-Yes, mi-milord." Yen replied shakily. Nexus gave another wicked smile, then he ended the transmission. Once he did, Yen felt cold sweat trickle down his skin.

"Oh great! One Sith Lord is enough. But now there are two?" Yen's voice cracked as he spoke shakily to himself. In fact, even his robes flapped around him from his fear and cold winds coming from the vents. Or so he thought.

 **0713MM: So, what do you guys think of this story thus far? (I mean granted it's only the first chapter, but still). I shall be making more for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Here's chapter 2! :). I know it's not that long, but the real Star Wars episode 1 was kinda bland. (I'm not trying to make this story bland. If this story comes out this way, I'm sorry).**

 **Yen: Can I have a promotion?**

 **Nexus: No you idiot!**

 **Yen: Well, I tried.**

 **0713MM: Heh.**

 **Note: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, nor do I own Star Wars.**

Chapter 2

The two Jedi watched from within the escape pod that they were reaching Naboo's atmosphere. Kite was still fidgeting. Yaven noticed his Apprentices' troubled look after he looked out the window of the pod, absorbing in information about the planet they were getting themselves into.

"What seems to troubling you Kite?" Yaven asked. "Is it the mission? Or is it something else?" Kite crossed and uncrossed his legs.

"Sorry Master, I just don't know how to answer that." Kite replied honestly. Yaven closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them again.

"Look my Apprentice, it's okay be nervous." Yaven replied as gently as he could. Kite looked at his Master with sympathy.

"Thanks Master." Kite replied. Yaven gave his Apprentice a smile. However, he was thinking about the mission. Kite noticed this, so he cleared his throat. That action got his Master's' attention.

"Yes?" Yaven asked as patiently as possible. He was not one to be questioned by his Apprentice, especially against a mission assigned by the Council.

"I just feel doubtful about this mission." Kite said honestly. Yaven only smiled slightly. But slightly enough that Kite couldn't tell.

"Look, don't worry about what might happen. Focus on the here and now." Yaven retorted. Kite rolled his eyes, to which Yaven gave a scolding look.

"Yes Master." was Kite's reply instead of what he initially wanted to say.

"Good." Yaven spoke. He glanced out the window again. Kite noticed his Master had stood up out of his seat.

"Master?" Kite asked, not noticing that the pod was nearing the planet's surface. He noticed when Yaven gestured to the door of the pod.

"Get ready to jump." Yaven ordered. Kite gave a nod. He patted his tunics' outside where his lightsaber was clipped, along with the inside of his tunic, just to make sure everything was still there, Kite walked up to the edge of the door's hinge alongside his Master. His Master's brownish-grey hair blew around his face from the wind. Kite didn't have such problem because his hair was short. Yaven raised his right hand up, signaling to his Apprentice when they could jump. When the pod flew past that of a high-class building roof, Yaven gave the order.

"Now!" Kite heard his Master yell over the winds. Kite did as his Master instructed, and the two Jedi did a Force Leap out of the pod and onto the roof/balcony of the building they now stood upon. Kitw watched the scenery of bustling people throughout the city. At least, that's what Kite thought. What got him irritated was when his Master told him they were nowhere near Theed Palace. Which of course is the capital of Naboo. Unfortunately for the two Jedi, they would have to cross through the forest to get there.

"Master, couldn't we have just used the Force to get to Theed?" Kite asked. "I mean, we could've used it to fly our escape pod there." Yaven gave a sigh. He turned to face his Padawan with gentleness in his eyes.

"Just because we could have done it doesn't mean we should." Yaven explained. "Besides, we both need the exercise. Also, even if we did do what you suggested, there is no guarantee that we would found the Palace." Kite gave a sigh in defeat.

"Yes Master," Kite murmured. Then, he perked up a second later. "Maybe we could ask the locals how to get there." Yaven gave a nod in agreement.

"Just what I was thinking." Yaven agreed.

And so, the two Jedi began to walk around the small city. (After jumping off the roof of the building they landed on previously). Soon, the two Jedi were among other civilians. Kite stood next to his Master, allowing him to do all the talking. Eventually, one citizen gave them proper directions to Theed Palace. Yaven gave a hefty bow to the citizen.

"Thank you my friend." Yaven spoke the young man.

"No problem." the young man gave a smile at the two Jedi. He didn't need to know why these Ambassadors of the Republic were doing all the way out here. In fact, most of Naboo's people hardly noticed them, let alone their lightsaber hilts clipped to their belts.

Eventually, the two Jedi reached the forest that would lead them to the Palace of Theed, the capital of Naboo. And where Queen Shadows was.

Unfortunately for the two Jedi, fleets of Battle Droids were cruising through the forest as well. Probably headed towards the Palace. Yaven gestured for Kite to follow him through the path that the droids were taking. Kite knew the risks, but he didn't not to argue with his Master. He should know by the now arguing leads him nowhere. But of course, he has argued with his Master countless times before. So, the two continued down the forest path toward Theed Palace in silence.

"I am am telling you Queen Shadows, sign this treaty and Naboo will belong to the Trade Federation. And all will peaceful." Yen ordered. Normally, any Queen would have signed such treaty, but Queen Shadows on the other hand, was different. Instead, she shook her head.

"I will _not_ approve of such nonsense, Viceroy." Queen Shadows retorted calmly. Yen just snorted in disgust.

"Get her out of my sight. And take her a camp Commander." Yen ordered the Battle Droid Commander next to him. The Battle Droid compiled by waving over some of his comrades.

"You heard the Viceroy, take her to camp 123." the Commander ordered.

"Roger roger." a small squad of Battle Droids compiled in doing said order.

They escorted the Queen and her servants toward the City Gate. Unfortunately for the Viceroy and his little Droids, the Jedi were already at the City Gate waiting for them. Kite pointed towards the captured Queen and her associates.

"Master look, the Queen!" Yaven gave his Apprentice a nod of approval, to which the two Jedi leapt of the balcony of the building they were standing on. The twosome landed quite nicely on their feet. The Droids surrounding Queen Shadows began to fire upon the two Jedi.

"Blast 'em!" a Droid commanded.

"Roger rog-" another Droid started to say, but was cut off by Kite's blue lightsaber cutting him in two. Yaven twirled his green blade around, slicing and dicing other Battle Droids. He even Force Pushed another group into a pillar, cracking their tiny metal skulls. After all of the Battle Droids were destroyed and left as litter, the Viceroy turned and fled the scene in terror.

"Well, the Viceroy just fled like coward he is." laughed Queen Shadows. The two Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and clipped them to their tunic belts after they double checked to make sure no Battle Droids were still able to do harm. (The ones that littered the floor right this instant). Master Yaven bowed Queen Shadows in respect.

"It is a honor to meet you. I am Master Yaven, and this is my Apprentice, Kite. We were sent here to bring you to the Capital of the Republic, Coruscant." The Queen shook her head.

"What of my people?" she asked. "What will become of them if I leave? Surely Viceroy Yen will find a way to infiltrate this planet." Yaven nodded his head, but he tended to disagree with the Queen's statement.

"Queen Shadows, the Senate wants you to testify against the Trade Federation so they can bring an end to the Battle Droid business. Even Senator Fudo agrees to this." Queen Shadows stood there, staring at Yaven with hard eyes. Yaven waited patiently for her answer. Even Kite was a bit patient. (Despite him usually being an impatient person when it came to these rescue missions). Eventually, the Queen gave a sigh, which relieved Kite a bit.

"Alright Master Jedi." the Queen replied. "I shall concede to go with you." Yaven gestured towards the exit with his right hand.

"We better get a move on, or else more droids will come." Yaven spoke in warning as if he knew more were on the way.

Kite interrupted suddenly, "Tell me, is there a ship we can use to escape Naboo?" The Queen and her associates glanced around the area, looking for the ship's' hangar. Once they located it, it didn't take them too long to find the hangar where the ships were being held.

When they did find it however, it was crawling with dozens of Droids. Unfortunately, before they could move even more step into the hangar, the droids spotted them.

"Freeze! You're under arrest Queen Shadows! And the Jedi!" the commander droid said as the division pointed there blasters at the group. Kite rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously? These droids just don't quit!" Kite growled in frustration as he ignited his blue blade once more. Yaven also was getting a bit tired of these droids. Kite started to make a clear pathway towards a ship that they could use to fly away from the planet. Yaven was tasked with covering the Queen and her handmaidens from harm. After Kite had made the clear pathway, he beckoned for the others to follow him. He blocked any oncoming blasts from other Battle Droids while his Master and the Queen made it towards Kite and the ship they could use to flee the planet. The Battle Droids kept firing at them, but instead of hitting them, the blaster bolts chinked off the armor of the ship they were using to fly away. Once Kite started up the ship and everyone took a seat, Kite noticed on the computer which showed where everything was in the ship that the hyper drive was damaged. To which Kite gritted his teeth.

"Those damn Droids have damaged the hyper drive and the left wing! We will never be able our run the Trade Federation fleet!" Kite exclaimed. Yaven put a hand on Kite's shoulder.

"Relax." Yaven spoke as the ship flew out of Naboo's atmosphere and into space. Kite relaxed slowly as he began to fly the ship around the Federation's ships that were firing at them.

"Fire at that unidentified ship!" commanded Yen to a Battle Droid Commander that was accompanying Yen. The Commander gave a nod of his head.

"Roger roger." the commander agreed. He turned his robotic body to that of his soldiers. "You 'em men, fire!" The other droid soldiers saluted before firing upon the ship.

Kite kept flying the ship, but he couldn't keep dodging and weaving forever.

"Master, we are not in condition to face them. What should we do?" Kite asked his Master, who was co-piloting the ship. Yaven put his hand to his beard, thinking. Eventually, he pointed at the navi-computer, spotting a desert planet in sight.

"Tatooine Master? You're insane to land there between slavery and fat Hutt lords controlling the planet!" Kite exclaimed. Yaven just chuckled.

"Insane it may be, but we have no other option." Yaven finalized. Kite just sighed.

"Fine. But what about Queen Shadows? She has to approve to this first." Kite told his Master. Now it was Yaven's turn to sigh.

"Fine. But, we can't have her coming with us, can we?" Yaven asked.

"She won't have to." The two Jedi turned towards the Queen. Kite raised his eyebrows slightly.

 _Something's not right here._ Kite thought. _Something is off about this Queen. She doesn't possess silver eyes. Instead she possesses...purple. However…_ Kite glanced at the head Handmaiden. _She has silver eyes._ The "Queen" gestured towards the Head Handmaiden.

"Take my Head Handmaiden with you, and I'll approve your decision." The two Jedi bowed to her, thus the Head Handmaiden followed them out of the ship that Kite had landed in the outskirts of Tatooine so that no one would find the ship, nor would they seem suspicious to any citizens.

Yen was walking down a corridor of his ship, with Darth Nexus's hologram moving backwards while Yen travelled forwards,

" _Well? Have you got the Queen yet_?" Nexus asked, slight irritation itching out of his voice. Yen stopped suddenly in tracks.

"Well you see…" Yen began, but he never finished his sentence. Mostly because Nexus had raised his right hand and curled his fingers into a choking position. Yen gasped for air, but the scrunching of his lungs wasn't strong enough to kill him. Just enough so it was treated like a warning.

" _I'm getting sick of your constant failures_." Nexus snapped at the Viceroy. He calmed down after a few minutes, thus releasing the Viceroy. Once he did, he began to explain to Yen where he sent his Apprentice.

" _My Apprentice is heading towards Totoone to capture the Queen. And murder the Jedi for your failures_." Yen gave a shaky nod.

"Yes milord." Yen replied shakily. Nexus gave an evil smirk.

" _Good_." Nexus smirked. " _I should hope no more failures appear on your record_." Yen gave another shaky nod before disclosing the communication. Once he did, he began to breathe heavily.

"I need a promotion." Yen muttered to himself.

 **0713MM: So, what do you guys think? Review if you want. If you don't review, I'll hunt you down. (Just kidding! I wouldn't do that! XD).**


End file.
